


If We Could Only Have this Life

by readerofthestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerofthestars/pseuds/readerofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall, Zayn, Louis and Arianna have been sold into slavery and fallen and together for the need of companionship. But as the day for being sold off arrives they are scared they will be separated forever. But things seem to look up when a Lord comes looking for slaves for his friend. Will he take the four of them together? But the better question is who is this friend that the Lord is buying slaves for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea where this came from. I guess it was boredom in class. Anyway hope you enjoy.

The room wasn't cold. There were too many people inside for that. Sleeping body's lay on the straw covered floor, thin blankets lay over top of groups of people, huddled together for warmth. In the corner farthest from the door, four bodies were wrapped around each other sharing a moth eaten blanket. 

Three out of the four were fast asleep breathing deep and slow. The other, was wide awake too nervous to sleep. She did her best not to move, lest wake her companions. She was glad they had been able to fall asleep. Tomorrow was a big day. Hopefully tomorrow they would be leaving this place. The only problem, they may not do it together. 

The ball of tension that had settled in her stomach gave a particularly painful squeeze. She could not bear the thought of being apart from her boys. They were hers as much as she was theirs. They had come together in the awful situation that they were in and gave each other something. She thought back to how they had ended up here.

Louis who was on the far side of the group, the only one she wasn't touching, had been from the same town as she was. They were taken together. They had gravitated towards each other. For they knew where they were going, what they were taken for. Slave traders had always been a problem. She just never thought it would happen to her. 

They hadn't known each other well while still at home, but Louis was a friendly face, and she needed that. He seemed like he did too. Louis always had a smile on his face, a joke to crack, or a sly comment on his lips, that always put her at ease. He made this all seem bearable. They walked together, as they made their way towards the capital. For that is where are the rich people were. The rich who wanted to buy a slave. They sat beside each other at meals and slept close together, sharing their warmth, fingers intertwined. 

It was very rare to see them apart, where ever Louis went she would be close behind. She would follow him anywhere, she owed him that for keeping her alive. 

She was pulled out of her flashback when she felt Niall stir in her arms. His head resting under her chin and his legs were intertwined with hers. She tightened her grip around his waist. Fearing that tonight would be the last night when she could hold him like this. 

It was about halfway though their truck to the capital that Niall was brought to them. Their captors had stopped at an inn for the night, and were inside enjoying a hot meal of stew and ale. She, Louis and the four other's that were with them, sat outside, eating stale bread and cold broth. Louis had managed to get the biggest blanket that night, it was thick and warm and had very few moth eaten holes in it. It was draped over both of them. 

She and Louis were pressed close to each other, mumbling quietly. They looked over when the saw light spill over the ground. The master walked outside, followed by another person. They couldn't see his face because of the light behind him. The master brought him over to our group, made him sit down, and pulled a chain out of the back of the wagon. He quickly shackled the chain around the boy's ankle, and promptly left. 

She watched the boy curl in on himself. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, now that the door was closed, she could make out that his hair was a light colour. The boy started fiddling with the metal ring around his ankle. They all wore one, all of the slaves here. It was to make sure they didn't run. But if they did they wouldn't be able to survive on their own. It would be best to stay where they were. 

She looked over at Louis and saw that he was also looking at the boy. She caught Louis gaze. He frowned, knowing exactly what wanted. Something about this boy had made her feel like she needed to protect him. He seemed so inanest, so lost. She knew what he felt like, because for a while into this, she had felt the same. 

Leaning her head against his shoulder she pressed close. She was not sure what made Louis agree but he was nodding, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Smiling she looked up, and caught the gaze of the boy. He was watching them. He had longing in his eyes and she caught on when she saw his body shudder. Without a blanket he was cold in the crisp night air. Inclining her head she motioned for him to join them. 

The boy got up slowly, the chain jangling behind him. She opened the blanket an open invitation for the boy to join them the cocoon of warmth. He paused and looked at Louis, apparently asking for permission. She felt Louis nod and the boy crawled into her arms. She wrapped her arms around his small body and fixed the blanket so it was covering them all. 

They asked the boy his name and why he was sold. Niall, told them that the inn keeper who he was bound to bought a new salve, one who was stronger and bigger than him. Niall was no more use, so he was sold off. He told his story with such sadness that from that moment on he was theirs. She would protect this boy with everything she had. She could tell Louis felt the same. 

Next was Zayn. Zayn who was pressed close behind her, his body wrapped protectively around hers. His arm was slung over her waist and his hand was resting on Niall's hip. Zayn was their protector, their strong one. He was the one who resisted.

Zayn was a gypsy who had been caught performing in the streets. He wasn't even arrested, just shipped off to a slave trader. Zayn had been a slave for longer then the others. But he was always sold back to traders quickly. He didn't take direction and he didn't like being controlled, and he made sure his captors new it. 

Niall gravitated towards him like a moth to a flame, taking strength from Zayn's stubbornness. She and Louis followed close behind. Zayn seemed a little resentful and weary towards them at first. She understood his reasons. In situations like this it was very dangerous to get close to anyone. But once Niall had crawled into his lap, Louis had made him laugh and she had curled up against him to sleep he was done. They had him. 

She felt tears well in her eyes. She couldn't lose them. If she did, she was sure that her heart would be ripped out and she would not be able to live. She tried to stop the shaking in her body. But to no avail. Niall pulled away and opened his eyes. "Arianna, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, lifting his hand and wiping the tear off of Arianna's face. Arianna shifted her position and buried her face in Niall's chest sniffing. "I can't sleep Niall. I can't stop thinking about tomorrow. Niall pulled her close to his chest and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Ari, we will figure something out." 

"Listen to him, there is no way anyone will be splitting us up. I have lost too much in the past, and I'm not losing you too." Zayn's voice caught both Ari and Niall by surprise. Zayn was always like this, intense and forceful. It made Ari feel better. Zayn sounded so sure and Ari believed him. Sniffing again Ari nodded into Niall's chest. 

Zayn's arms tightened their hold around Ari's waist and she felt his chest press closer to her back. Warmth settled over her. This is why Ari loved them so much. They were able to make her feel better, make her feel like she was not some lost slave girl. Niall pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Now go to sleep love. Tomorrow is going to be busy. We are getting out of here. Together. I promise you that," Zayn said. Ari saw Niall's head bob as he agreed with what Zayn had said. Some of the tension that had been building up in Ari's body left. They would figure this out. 

Tiredness took its place and Ari felt her eyes droop. Zayn would be passionate, Louis would be funny, and Niall would be adorably charming and they would all be sold off together. With that thought Ari fell asleep, wrapped around the people she loved most in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

They were woken up early the next day. Ari had only gotten a few hours of sleep. She was groggily pulled from the floor by Louis and Zayn, a sleepy Niall following. They were lead to a small room with a large wooden tub full of steaming water. The slave who had brought them there said "Wash, and do it quickly." With that she left to do her next job. 

Ari looked at the tub with narrowed eyes. They had never been able to wash before. She didn't think that slaves being sold were ever given this curacy. Louis saw her confused expression and put a hand on her back. "I overheard the master talking to one of his workers. Apparently there are some extremely high ranking people coming to buy. He wants us to look our best. Make it look like we are being treated well." 

Ari nodded. That made sense. If there was an official coming to buy, the Master would want to try to sell off as many slaves as possible. Louis pushed her through the door. "You and Niall go first, we'll watch the door," Zayn said. Ari had lost sight of him on the other side of the wall. She pictured him leaning against the wall, with arms crossed, scowling at anyone who passed. 

Niall followed her into the room and shut the door. "Would you like to go first?" he asked and Ari shook her head. "No you go," she said. "I'll wash your hair." Niall stripped off and Air walked over to the table in the corner. There was a pile of ruff towels and a bar of brown soap. Picking one towel and the soap she walked back over to the tub. Niall was already in the water. Ari passed him the soap and he started to wash. She set the towel down on the ground, far enough away from the tub, so not to risk getting it wet. 

Niall dunked under the water to wash the suds off, not that there was much to get rid of, and to wet his hair. He resurfaces and Ari roles up her sleeves and Niall handed her the soap. She worked up a lather and started working it though Niall's hair. 

Once she thought that his hair was as clean as she could make it, with the brown soap, he dunked under the water again, and she rinsed her hands. Once he was clean, Niall got out of the tub and Ari handed him the towel. It didn't matter to Ari that he was naked. They had seen each other naked enough that it didn't faze any of them anymore. 

Ari stripped out of her ruff brown wool dress, undid the bun at the top of her head, let her light brown hair fall around her shoulders, and stepped into the tub. The water was still scalding, and it felt wonderful. Niall handed her the soap and she started to wash all the dirt, dust and grime from her skin. Niall had dried his body and rubbed the towel through his hair. The soap had done its job and the dingy dark blonde colour had gone and it was back to the fluffy, almost white blond that Ari loved. 

Niall was about to pull his clothes back on when the door opened and Louis stepped inside with a pile of cloth in his hand. From her seat in the tub, Ari could see that they were cloths, from the silver buttons on the top garment which was made of a soft green wool. "New cloths. Here," Louis said handing Niall a pare of new black breaches, and a pale cream tunic. 

Ari dunked her head under the water to start washing her hair. She rubbed her hands over her face to clean away any signs of dirt. When she resurfaced, Louis was sitting beside the tub. "Give me the soap, I'll wash your hair," he said. Ari handed him the soap and let him run his fingers through her long hair. It really was getting too long, she thought. She hadn't been able to cut it in quite a while. 

Ari closed her eyes and let Louis try and get her hair clean, focusing on the way his hands worked against her scalp. It felt nice. And she felt herself get sleepy. Ari heard the door click open and when she opened her eyes Niall had gone. Louis had finished with her hair and washed his hands in the water. Ari slipped under the water again to wash away the last of the suds. 

Ari climbed out of the tub, clean and rosy pink from the heat of the water. Louis handed her the towel Niall had discarded when he had left. It was still dry enough to be useful. She ran it over her body, and tried to squeeze as much water out of her hair as possible. Ari picked up the new dress Louis had brought in, it was a forest green, and had the silver buttons that she had noted earlier. She pulled it over her head and heard Louis step into the water. 

She was about to crouch down and start to wash his hair, like he had done for her, but he shook his head. "Go Ari, and tell Zayn to get in here. We need to hurry. Also he has my new clothes." Ari nodded and left the room. She found Niall and Zayn and standing on either side of the door. "Go on in Zayn. And Louis says to bring his cloths," Ari said. Zayn pushed himself off of the wall and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. 

Ari took up Zayn's spot on the wall. She pulled her hair up and tied it into a bun at the base of her neck. It was still damp, and tying it up would prevent it from dripping down her back. Niall came to stand beside her. "Are you ready for today?" he asked. Ari shrugged her shoulders. "I think so," she mumbled. "I hope so. I believe what Zayn said. If anyone can find a way to keep us together it's him." Niall smiled. "And Louis." Ari laughed for the first time since she found out about the selling day. "Yes and Louis." 

Niall leaned his head against Ari's shoulder. "But Ari listen, if we do split up," Ari cut him off "No Niall don't." Niall shook his head on her shoulder. "Let me finish. If we end up being separated I need you to know, that I am extremely happy that you and Louis took care of me, on our journey. I was so scared on that first night. Then you both opened your arms and took me in and I thought that maybe things would be ok. And for a while they were. I love you. And Zayn and Louis. I need you to know that so that if we never see each other again I will never regret not telling you." 

Ari felt tears well up in her eyes. "I love you too Niall. So much. Let us not think about the future for a bit. Let's just stay right here, for a moment more." Looped her arm around Niall's waist and squeezed him tight. For the first time since she had been taken captive, Ari found herself praying. She prayed that whatever force had ripped her away from her old family, would not do it to her new one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone should know that I don't have a Beta and that all the mistakes are mine. I try and catch them all but I'm only human.

Zayn and Louis finished with their bath quickly. Louis was dressed in a new pair of beige breaches and a light blue tunic, that made his blue grey eyes glow. Zayn had been given a pair of dark grey trousers' and a maroon tunic. It occurred to Ari that they had been specifically put into cloths that would make them seem more appealing. She had to admit, with all of the dirt scrubbed from their bodies and a set of new clean cloths, her boys looked very attractive. 

Ari shook that thought out of her head and looked around. They had returned to the back room where they had spent the night. The straw that had been covering the floor had been swept aside. Lamps had been lit on the walls and the room seemed less cold and dismal. Ari was standing close to the wall and her boys were pacing the room. Here eyes were following their movements. After her freak out last night, Ari couldn't find it in herself to get worked up. The boys however had started feeling the stress. 

They stopped there movements when the Master came into the room. His face was red and he flapped around nervously. "Line up. Everyone. And behave. There are going to be some very important people coming to our establishment. I do not want anyone embracing us in front of our guests." The Master shot Zayn a look and Zayn glared back. But Ari knew he would be on his best behaviour. If only for Louis, Niall and herself. 

They all fell into a line. The four of them ended up on the far end. Zayn was the last, then Niall, Ari, and Louis was next to one of the other female slaves that the Master had picked up on their travel to the capital. The Master walked down the line, snapping at some to straiten their cloths, brush the dirt off their face. His eyes slid over Louis and landed on her. She dropped her gaze. "Let your hair down girl, there needs to be at least one reason someone would buy you." 

Ari, ignoring the jab, reached up and pulled the ribbon from her hair. Her long brown locks fell in waves around her face. It was so long now that the ends reached the lower back. The master nodded and looked over Niall and Zayn but offered no comment. He then left the room. Ari put the ribbon in her pocket. Her hand brushed other pieces of fabric. Before the other slaves that worked here had removed her old cloths she pulled her ribbons out of her tattered old brown dress and slipped them in the pocket of her new one. They were now the last things she had of home. 

Pulling them all out of her pocket she looked at them. There were three, one blue, one red, and one green. An idea suddenly occurred to her and Ari quickly stepped out of the line. Moving over to Zayn she took the red ribbon and tied it around his right wrist. Before he could say anything, she had moved onto Niall. She quickly tied the green ribbon around his wrist and did the same with the blue to Louis. She looked at each of them in the eye and tried to put as much love into gaze as she could. "Just in case," she said and stepped back in line.

She had just restrained her dress when the door opened again. The Master had returned but now he had two men with him. One was a short older man. He was balding and his stomach was straining against the material of his waist coat. He had a red face and an angry air around him. The other, well he was very young. Almost just past being a boy Ari thought. He was tall and muscular and his shirt hung snugly on his body. He had beautiful curly brown hair and he surveyed the room with shining eyes. Almost like he was exited to be here. The first thing Ari thought was that he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Next to her boys of course. 

The Master was talking to the short fat man. "Any of these slaves would meet what you require my Lord. Please look them over and take your pick." The fat man made his way down the line of slaves, eyes flicking over them like they were nothing more then a new horse to buy. The younger man followed more slowly. Looking at each of the slaves with a keen eye. The man with the red face reached the end of the line. He gazed at Ari, Louis Zayn and Niall. He looked at each of them long and hard finally turning to the Master and saying. "These ones. I will take the gypsy, the blond and the girl." He made his way back to the Master. 

Ari's hand flew to Louis, and she squeezed it hard. No, no she would not leave Louis behind. Not when three of them would be together and one would be left behind. Before she knew what she was doing Ari found herself stepping out of the line. "My lord please, I beg you plea-" She was cut off by the fat mans hand slapping against her face. Her cheek stung and tears welled in her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zayn take a step forward but Niall's hand flew to his shoulder. 

"Lord Hamlyn," came a deep voice. Ari looked up and saw the young man walking towards them with narrowed eyes and a frown on his face. She met his eyes and flinch. He was angry and she found she was afraid of him more then the fat man, Lord Hamlyn, who had struck her. Dropping her gaze to the ground she waited for another burn of a slap. But it didn't come. Instead she felt soft fingers under her chin and her face was tilted up. 

She looked up into the face of the young beautiful man. All of the anger had left his eyes and he was looking at her with kindness. So maybe he wasn't mad at her. With him this close, Ari could now see that his eyes were a deep green colour. "What is your name?" he asked her. Ari was still surprised at how deep his voice was. It seemed to flow over her like warm honey. "Arianna, my Lord." Ari said. The man smiled when she answered him. "Well Arianna, what were you about to say when my friend here so rudely interrupted you." There was a snort which Ari assumed had come from Lord Hamlyn because she was unable to look anywhere but at the man in front of her. 

"I was going to ask if he could also take Louis. He is my," Ari couldn't find the right word to describe Louis. "He is very important to me, to all of us," she gestured to Zayn and Niall on her left side. "We would feel terrible if we left without him. My lord." The man let go of Ari's chin and she dropped her head too look at the ground. She heard the young mans voice again. "Lord Hamlyn, would it be possible for us to take Louis with us as well?" 

Ari looked up though her lashes to watch Lord Hamlyn's reaction. He was scowling. "I am sorry Lord Styles. The King gave very direct orders. He said his son would be only needing three. Two males and one female. I am obligated to follow his direction." Ari felt her eyes go wide at Lord Hamlyn's words. The King had sent these men. They were going to be the slaves of the Prince. Ari looked over at Niall and Zayn. They had the same expression on their faces that she was sure was on hers. 

Ari looked back over to the young man, Lord Styles. He was looking at Louis with such an intense stare, that Ari was sure she would have blush under it. But Louis was staring back at him with almost the same fierceness. Finally after a tense moment, Lord Styles face split into a smile. "Then I will take him." A moment of silence followed Lord Styles statement. But then Lord Hamlyn's voice broke the tense silence. 

"Lord Styles, I do not thin-," But Lord Styles turned on the fat man. "I do not care what you think Lord Hamlyn. I will be taking this slave and he shall be in my service is that clear. I am sure that the Prince will have no issue with it." A grimace spread over the red faced man and he pursed his lips. "The Prince gives you too much freedom Lord Styles. Just because he calls you his brother does not make it so." With that Lord Hamlyn made his was back to the Master, who was standing by the door, looking about ready to pass out. "I shall be taking those there," He said gesturing to Ari, Niall and Zayn. "And the boy," Lord Hamlyn spit out the word boy, "will be taking the one with the brown hair." 

"As you wish my Lord. Please follow me, and we shall arrange it." The Master was about to leave the room when Lord Hamlyn turned back and glared at Lord Styles. "Bring them to the horses." With that he followed the Master out of the room. All of the tension that had been building broke with a snap when Lord Styles let out a loud laugh. Ari jumped at the loud noise in the quite room. "Old wind bag," Lord Styles said. 

Lord Styles looked over his shoulder at the four of them. "You had best follow me," he said and started walking to the door. It took a moment for Ari to get her legs to move but when she did, she grabbed Louis hand and dragged him with her. Niall and Zayn following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Styles led them out of the slave house out of the back door. They found five horses tied up to with much larger fancier saddles. There was a silent moment when everyone stood around awkwardly. Lord Styles broke the silence again. "We brought a horse for each of you we thought we were taking. However things have changed and we have an extra body. So the Lady can ride with me." He looked over at Ari and smiled. She dropped her gaze. Now knowing who they would be working for made her shy. 

She heard Louis speak up. "Why did you do that?" Ari was glad he had asked, because she was dying to know the same. Lord Styles deep voice replied. "I could almost feel the hurt it would cause her to be taken from you. Her eyes screamed at me to not let Hamlyn leave you behind. Then she said that the other two would feel the same. I just could not let that much pain take place. I am extremely close to the prince, we are almost like brothers. I cannot promise that you will see each other every day, but because I took him, you will still be together. In some way. 

Ari felt tears well up in her eyes and she squeezed Louis hand, that she had not let go of since she dragged him out of the room. "Thank you my Lord. We owe you a great debt for what you have done for us today," Ari said, her voice thick with un fallen tears. "Yes thank you sir. You have done us a great kindness," Louis continued. "I will be sure to serve you well, to pay back this debt." Ari saw Niall and Zayn nodding their agreement. Lord Styles waved a hand as if to brush away their gratitude. "It is no big fuss. And if I could ask you one thing. When any of us are alone together, I would very much like you to just call me Harry. All of this Lord and Sir stuff, gets quite bothersome." 

"Yes of coerce my Lord," Niall said immediately. Harry looked at him and Niall blushed. He always coloured so easy. "I mean yes Harry." The name stuck in his throat, Ari could tell. But a large smile broke over Harry's face when Niall said it. Harry clasped his hands together and looked at each of them. "Now you know who I am. I would very much like to know you." He looked at Zayn, signalling that he would be the one to start. "Zayn Malik," He said in a voice Ari had heard before. It was the voice that he had used with them when they first met. It was the voice Zayn used when he didn't fully trust someone, but was willing to give them a chance. It had taken Ari, Niall and Louis a full week to bring that voice out of Zayn, and Harry had managed to do it in a mere 10 minutes. 

Harry nodded at Zayn and his eyes moved to Niall. "Niall Horan sir." Niall coloured red again at the slip. But Harry said nothing. Moving on his gaze landed on Ari. She looked into his clear green eyes, so much brighter in the daylight then the candlelight of the back room. "Arianna Darcy," She said. The slave traders had taken almost everything from her. Her home, her family, her life. But her name was something she still had, so she said it proudly. Harry smiled wider when she said her name. 

Lastly he looked to Louis. His new slave. Louis returned his gaze fiercely. They had almost the same staring down as they did inside only it lasted for a much shorter amount of time. "Louis Tomlinson," Louis finally replied. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the back door flew open and Lord Hamlyn stepped out. The smile that had been on Harry's face changed. Ari realised that the smile he showed them had been a genuine one. The one that was on his face now, was more controlled. It was more like an amused smirk. 

"Let's get a move on," Lord Hamlyn said. Walking towards the horses. He mounted one of the ones with the larger saddle, with some difficulty because of his size. Harry motioned for Louis, Niall and Zayn to take one of the three horses with the simpler saddles. Zayn easily swung himself up on the chocolate mare, with a grace that that had Ari staring. Niall needed Louis help to get up on the grey coloured gelding, but once he was up, he looked secure in his seat. Louis then climbed up on the last remaining hours. A tan coloured mare. 

A hand closed around one of Ari's and she looked over to see Harry had grasped her hand to get her attention. "This way," he said. His horse was a tall black stallion, and strapped to the elegant saddle was a long sword. Harry helped Ari clime up onto the huge creatures back, and he followed easily, sitting down in front of her. One they were all settled on their horses, Lord Hamlyn squeezed the sides of his horse with his legs and the animal moved. Hamlyn pulled on the rains and directed the animal to the side ally witch lead to the road. 

Harry had only picked up the rains when his horse started forward, following Lord Hamlyn through the ally. Ari swayed as the animal moved under her. It had been almost four months since she had been on a horse, she had forgot what it felt like. Before she could stop herself her arms had wrapped around Harry's waist to try to stabilize herself. 

"I'm sorry my lord," she whispered, her cheeks flooding with heat. She removed her arms from where they had made a loop around his body. She tried to balance herself without holding onto something. She felt rather than heard Harry laugh. His body vibrating in front of her. "It is no problem. I would rather you hold onto me then fall off." Ari hesitated for a moment but decided to do what Harry said when the horse turned the corner and she felt herself almost slip off. 

The fact that they were even on horses surprised Ari greatly. She was told horror stories about how terrible slaves were treated. Parents usually told their kids these stories to stop them from straying too far from the walls of the village, lest they be caught by trades. Besides the slap from Lord Hamlyn they had been treated with great kindness. Something that made Ari somewhat nervous. 

Ari looked behind her and saw Niall was following close behind her. They had now made it back to the main street. It was still quite early and only a few shops were open and there were not many people out on the streets yet. The horses move quickly though the lower level of the town. It was where the merchants and traders lived. It was where the docks were so it was the trading port, and many of the shops and houses here were used for seasonal businesses.

From the her perch on Harry's horse Ari watch as the different parts of the capital slid past them. The castle sat at the top of a great hill and the city spread down the hillside. As they moved up the hill and closer to the capital the businesses started to disappear and the houses started to get bigger and more decorative. Ari assumed that this is where the aristocrats, nobles and knights lived. 

The ground that had previously been steep, while they moved up the hill, suddenly levelled out. Air's eyes widened when she looked at the castle. It was the biggest structure that she had ever seen. It spread out over the top of the hill, and its towers thrust towards the sky she was sure they were touching the clouds. In the great shadow it casts Ari felt extremely small. 

Their group moved towards the castle and passed though the gates. Ari gazed up as they passed under it, looking at the great wooden port-cullies and the heavy castle doors. Once through the gate they came to a top in a courtyard. Lord Hamlyn had got off his horse and had handed it off to a boy. A slave, Ari realised. One of her fellow workers now. Lord Hamlyn turned to the rest of them, who were still mounted and said to Harry "You take them to Miss Potts and Mr. Collins. I have things to do." With that he walked forward towards a set of great doors that stood ajar and walked out of sight. 

Harry laughed again and Ari felt it in her chest. Startled Ari realised that during the trip towards the castle she had started to lean against Harry. Jerking back violently Ari almost fell off the horse for the third time today. If Harry noted anything he didn't say, he only swung himself off of the horse and extended his hand to help her down. Ari took it slid from the saddle. Zayn, Niall and Louis had also gotten off their respective mounts. The boy who had taken Lord Hamlyn's horse, who had disappeared for a moment, had returned and taken the rains from the other horses. 

"Thanks Tim," Harry said with a smile and Ari watched the boy, Tim, nods back and lead the horses off to the right side of the courtyard though a large arch. Harry then turned to face the four of them, the genuine smile was back and Ari felt her stomach flutter at it. "Alright troops follow me. Like the old windbag said, I'm going to be taking you Miss Potts who is the head of the maids and Mr. Collins who is head of the courtesans. They will be giving you your uniforms and showing you where you will be staying."

Harry then turned and started walking off to the left side of the courtyard. This time Niall grabbed Ari's hand to make sure she followed, and the four of them followed Harry inside the castle, to where their new employer's were. Ari felt her stomach roll and remembered just who she would be working for.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip through the castle was a blur and Ari barely remembered where everything was. Every room and staircase they passed, Harry would tell them what they were and where they lead. This room was one of the entrances to the library, this stairway lead to the east wing. It was all dizzying to Ari. She was nervous about trying to find her way around by herself. She knew she would be required to very soon.

Finally reached the kitchen where a number of people were scurrying around, taking bread out of the kiln, stirring soup over a fire, and grilling bacon. The smell of cooking food hit Ari hard. Only now realising that they had yet to have breakfast. When they entered a young woman with auburn hair loosely tied behind her head came rushing forward. "Lord Styles," she said "Whatever can we do for you?" 

"I need you to find Miss. Potts and Mr. Collins, Abby" Harry replied. "Today was the day the King finally said his son needed a staff." Abby looked over beside Harry and her eyes fell on Ari, Niall, Zayn and Louis. "Oh my stars. Of coerce my Lord. Give me a moment. Oh also while you wait, feel free to have some breakfast. I am sure you left much too early to eat." That last part was directed to them and not Harry. Ari felt a warm gush of gratitude towards Abby as she watched the woman retreat to do what was bid of her. 

Harry looked over towards them with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry I should have remembered that you hadn't eaten. Follow me." Harry led them to the a table on the other side of the kitchen. "Sit down, I'll be back," he told them and left them standing by the table. That was the first time they had been alone since they had entered the back room at the slave house. Ari looked towards the boys and said "Louis," her voice strained. "I know Ari I know," and he smiled to her. Ari felt tears in her eyes. They had done it they had managed to stay together. 

Ari lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Louis and buried her head in his shoulder. Shaking with tears and laughter. She felt two strong pair of arms wrap around her and Louis. Niall and Zayn and she cried harder. They were here, together, and they would be working for the prince and the prince's best friend. This was more than they could have asked for. 

"See," came Harry's deep voice from outside the cocoon of bodies. They Niall and Zayn pulled away from the hug and Ari turned to look at him still leaning into Louis. "I couldn't split that up now could I?" Ari let out another shaky laugh and wiped here eyes on the sleeve of her dress. It was then that she noticed that Harry was not alone. A man and women were standing behind him. The women was carrying a bowl of apples and a jug. The man had a tray of bread and a bowl with jam in it. Ari's stomach growled at the sight of the food and Louis laughed having heard it. 

"Well sit down," Harry said gesturing to the table. As Ari, Niall Louis and Zayn sat around the table, on the low benches they pulled out from underneath. The man and women placed the food on the table. With an inclined head to Harry, the pair left. Harry pulled up a stool and joined them. The four of them had sat down but hadn't touched the food unsure if they were to ask for permission. Harry gave an exasperated sigh. "Eat, please." The words had barely left his mouth when Niall was reaching across the table and grabbing an apple and a slice of bread, taking a huge bite of the fruit. 

Harry smiled and looked at the rest of them, telling them with his eyes that he wanted them to follow Niall's lead. Louis pulled the bread and the bowl of jam towards himself, picked a knife and started spreading the jam on the soft bread. Zayn picked an apple from the basket and took a bite smaller than Niall's. Ari pulled the jug closer to her and poured the liquid into a cup that she hadn't noted appearing on the table. It was a rich red summer wine and it was the best thing that Ari had tasted. 

They ate in silence. Ari would have loved nothing better than to talk to the boys. Talk to them about what they thought about this whole situation. Because if she was being honest she was freaking out a bit. She was trying to calm herself down but it wasn't working. She wanted Niall to hold her, Zayn to tell her everything would be ok, and Louis to make her laugh joking about who would have thought that they ended up in the castle, about to start working for the prince. But Harry was here, and he made her nervous because she hadn't figured him out yet. So she stayed quiet. 

They ate quickly and in silence. There was an awkward air around them, Ari figured that they just didn't know what to say. Harry did his best to try to get them to talk, asking simple questions like where they were from and if they thought they would enjoy working here. Niall and Louis answered some of Harry's questions not giving much detail. Ari and Zayn sat in silence nibbling on bread. 

The uncomfortable air hung around them for a moment longer, till Abby reappeared leading two people. One was an extremely short, round, middle aged woman with tight blonde curls. The man was tall and thin with thin black hair and sharp blue eyes that gave Ari the feeling that they were seeing right through her. This must be Miss. Potts and Mr. Collins. Harry stood up and smiled at the newcomers and said "Thank you Abby." Abby smiled, dipped her head and walked away, Ari assumed back to what she was doing before. 

Harry then turned his attention to the pair standing in front of them. "Ah good morning Mrs. Potts, and Mr. Collins. I would like to introduce you to the Prince's new personal servants. Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, and Arianna Darcy." Ari's eyes followed Harry's hand as he gestured to each of them, and it didn't slip her notes when he skipped over Louis. And it apparently didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Potts' either. "What about this one Lord Styles? I thought the King only said his son would have three personal staff" she asked, eyeing Louis who was standing beside Ari. She looked up at Harry and found that he was staring at Louis. Glancing beside her she eyed Louis and saw he was watching Harry as well. 

It was another one of those staring contests they had before. Ari felt like they were talking to each other through their eyes. "This is Louis Tomlinson. He is mine." With that Harry looked away from Louis and back to Mrs. Potts and Mr. Collins. Ari bit her lip wondering what the pair would say. Harry had said the Mrs. Potts and Collins were in charge of the slaves at the castle. What if they thought that Harry's purchase of Louis was a bad one? Did they have the power to send him back? Ari watched as Mr. Collins' eyebrows knit together and dread curled in her stomach

Mrs. Potts ran her hand over her face, but Ari was glad to see that there was a smile on her lips. "Oh, Lord Styles, what on earth are we going to do with you," she said with a chuckle. Harry just smiled and gave her a wink. Mrs. Potts laughed again and said. "Oh well, what's done is done. No use crying over spilt milk. We could always use another pair of hands around here, couldn't we Mr. Collins?" Mrs. Potts looked over to her companion. Mr. Collins' eyebrows were still pulled together, it was an expression that Ari couldn't read. She realised why Mrs. Potts had asked Collins. He was the head of the male workers after all.

"Indeed Mrs. Potts, you are correct. All hands on deck they say." Mrs. Potts clapped her hands together in excitement. "Alright, now that's settled we can get started. You loves, have a lot to learn so lets not sit around. Up and at um."


	6. Chapter 6

They started with a tour. Mrs. Potts and Mr. Collins led them through almost every part of the castle. All except for the throne room and the dungeon. Mr. Collins said that there was no reason to show them those places because they would never be going there. The second time through Ari found herself recognising things. She was now confident she would be able to find her way around.

Niall on the other hand, had looked at everything with wide terror filled eyes. Early in the tour Ari had taken hold of his hand and given it a reassuring squeeze. He had given her a grateful smile and squeezed her hand back. Their fingers stayed intertwined throughout the whole trip through the castle. Louis and Zayn walked behind them the whole way. It all seemed normal to Ari, except for the fact that Harry had trailed behind them the whole way. 

Mrs. Potts led them up a flight of stairs and came to a stop. She was breathing hard and one of her hands was pressed to her chest. "My word, I haven't been around the castle in a while. I forgot how many stairs there were. Collins, I seem to be out of breath. You take over." The stairs led to a simple hallway with a number of doors on either side. Un lit Candles in iron brackets hung from the wall between each wooden door. At the other end of the hall Ari could see another set of stairs. Ari pulled Niall up the last few steps into the hall, and stood against the left wall. Louis and Zayn took up a spot on the right. Mr. Collins walked between them down to the other end of the hall. 

"This is one of the servant halls. More specifically the one you will be staying in. Men's rooms are on this floor. The women's are up the flight of stairs at the end of the hall." Mr. Collins turned around to face them, his hands clasped behind his back. "Now that the tour is over we can start discussing your duties." Mrs Potts walked over and stood beside Mr. Collins. "Yes. But before that. Lord Styles what are you still doing here? Don't you have things to do?" This was the first time anyone had addressed the fact that Harry had followed them around like a lots hound. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Not at all. I'm free as a bird today. I have nothing better to do, and I'm bored. Also you enjoy my company, admit it Potts." Mr. Collins sighed and Mrs. Potts laughed again. "You are too charming for your own good, my lord." Harry just flashed her one of his lazy smiles and leans against the wall. Ari watched the whole exchange, eyes sliding back and forth between Harry and Mrs. Potts. It was strange to her. Mrs. Potts was a servant. A higher ranking one, but a servant none the less. Harry was treating her with more respect than Ari anticipated. What was even more strange was the way Mrs. Potts was talking to Harry. It was much too informal, and no where near the level of respect the slave house had taught them to show to a Lord. 

"Moving on," Mr. Collins said, sounding quite irritated. "Duties," he said looking down at Mrs. Potts. "Yes. You three," she said gesturing to Ari, Niall, and Zayn. "Are now in the service of the prince. You will do anything and everything he asks. However you will each be assigned a specific job. Arianna you are the princes personal maid. Your duties are to keep the fire stocked, clean, laundry and things like that. Do you understand?" Ari nodded. "Yes mam," she said. All of that seemed simple enough and Ari was sure that she could do it.

Mrs. Potts nodded at her. "Now you two," Mr. Collins said referring to Niall and Zayn. "Do either of you have experience with horses." Niall's eyes widened and he shook his head. Zayn however said, "I do." Mr. Collins lips twitched and he looked at Zayn. Ari couldn't really call it was a smile but he did almost look pleased. "Perfect. Zayn you will be assigned to the princes horses. You will be a squire of sorts. You will settle and groom them whenever the prince requests. Do you understand?" Zayn nodded and Mr. Collins lip twitched again. 

"Now you two," Mr. Collins gestured between Niall and Louis. "You your duties will include, helping the prince and lord Styles dress, serving breakfast and lunch. Do you understand?" Niall and Louis nodded. Mrs. Potts clapped her hands together again. "Alright that's part one done. Now there are going to be times when neither the prince nor lord Styles will need your assistance. During those times you will come down to the kitchens and we will give you a job. Most of those jobs will be cooking but we always have odd jobs around for you all to do. Understood?" 

Ari and the others nodded. This all sounded fine. Well at least to her and maybe Niall and Louis. But she was worried about Zayn. Air knew that giving Zayn any order was tricky. They had a good thing here, Ari realised. She knew Zayn wouldn't intentionally ruin things, but sometimes he couldn't control himself. Glancing over at him, now though he looked fine. But that could just be an act. Ari would have to talk to him, and soon. 

"Wonderful." Mr. Collins said. "Now, rooms." he turned to the door directly to his left. "This is where you will be living Louis. Niall and Zayn, you will be sharing a room. It is five doors down on the right." Mrs. Potts nodded and said, "Well now that's you boys settled. Arianna dear, your room is upstairs. Follow me please." With that, Miss. Potts turned on her heel and made her way down the hall. Ari squeezed Niall's hand, which she still had clasped in hers and smiled at Zayn and Louis. She dropped Niall's hand, and followed Mrs. Potts down the hall. 

She caught up to the stout older women. For someone who was so small she sure moved fast. "So deary. You will be sharing a room as well. But don't worry Abby is very sweet, I'm sure you will get along fine," Mrs. Potts said as they started up the stairs. Ari followed close behind, lifting her skirt so she wouldn't trip. Abby? Oh yes, Abby was the girl from the kitchen. Ari found herself pleased with that information. "That sounds fine," She said. 

The pair reached the top of the stairs and in front of them was a hall like the one below with doors along the walls, the candles in the brackets were also not lit. Mrs. Potts walked down the hallway and continued talking. "Alright so after we get you set up in your room, we'll go back down to the kitchen and start on dinner. It's much later than I thought. I guess you won't get to meet the prince till tonight." With that thought she came to a stop in front of a door about halfway down the hall. "Here we are dear. Home sweet home," Mrs. Potts swung the door open and Ari stepped inside. 

It was a lot bigger than she would have thought. Two beds were pressed up on each side of the room. Like the room, they were bigger than Ari anticipated. A table stood between the beds, a candle in a holder was sitting on it. On the same wall the door stood a wooden wardrobe. The right wall had a small fireplace in it. It wasn't lit now, but Ari knew that come winter it would be lit every day. Ari found her way into the centre of the room and looked around. 

Mrs. Potts stepped in behind her. "So I know that Abby has taken the bed by the fire. So this one's yours," She said gesturing to the other one. Ari looked at it and nodded. "In the wardrobe, you will find another dress. It should fit.. We will get you some more cloths soon. Things for summer and winter, work and relaxation, once we know your measurements." Ari walked over and opened the door. One side had a number of dresses hanging there already. On the other hung a soft blue dress. She reached up and ran her fingers over the fabric. It was soft. Ari felt a laugh build up in her chest and bubble out of her mouth. The laugh took hold of her, her body vibrating with it. 

This was all too much. This, this working in the palace, being treated so well, being kept together with her boys. Tears welled up in her eyes and Ari brushed them away. Taking a deep breath Ari pulled herself together and closed the wardrobe door. "I'm sorry," She said. "That was... I don't even know what that was. Again I'm sorry." Turning back to Mrs. Potts she smiled slightly. "Oh don't worry about it dear," Mrs. Potts said kindly. "I bet it has been a ruff day. Lots to get used to. Now, let's get back to the kitchen. We have work to do." Ari nodded and followed Mrs. Potts out of the room. Her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter should be up soon. Well as soon as school decides to lay off and leave me time to write. We also may be finally meeting this mysterious prince everyone keeps talking about. Can anyone guess who it might be? Hehehe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was written while procrastinating writing two term papers. I just needed to get an update to yall. 
> 
> So anyway you get to meet the prince. I wonder who he is????? Any guesses? 
> 
> Read and Enjoy, and remember comments = love.

The rest of the day went very fast. Ari spent the entire day in the kitchen, under the watchful eye of Mrs. Potts. She learned how to cook, where to fetch water and everything else she would need to know to perform her duties. Niall, Zayn and Louis were with her for the first part of the afternoon taking part in Mrs. Potts' lessons. Ari had almost missed it when Mr. Collins pulled the three of them away. She assumed that he was going to show them their other duties, the ones they were responsible for when not working in the kitchen. 

When the time to start preparing supper rolled around Mrs. Potts left Ari alone, saying she had other things to do. However she didn't leave Ari without a task. A basket of potatoes was placed in front of her by a smiling Abby. They would need to be pealed for dinner. Ari picked up a knife and had started peeling. Abby joined her and they talked. Ari was right, she would find it perfectly agreeable to sharing a room with Abby. She was a sweet, caring girl and Ari found that she genuinely enjoyed her company. 

Dinner came and went, then the servants had their meal. It was when Ari was clearing away dishes and placing them in a barrel full of water that Mrs. Potts found her again. "Arianna dear, It's about time you headed up to the princes' room and start making sure everything is set up and proper. All you have to do it make sure the fires going and the bed is turned down. I'd go with you but I still got things to do." 

Ari nodded, "Don't worry Mrs. Potts. I should be fine. Do what you need to." Mrs. Potts smiled at her. "Good girl, now off with you." Ari walked across the kitchen, she smiled at Abby as she passed and walked out the door into the hallway. She found her way to the stairs and put her new knowledge of the castle to the test. She did much better than she expected to, finding the princes' room fairly quickly. 

Ari pushed open the door and stepped inside. It was much smaller than she expected. A bed on the opposite wall as the door, a fireplace to the left and to the right was another door. Ari didn't know where it led, but she assumed it was private. A writing table sat next to the fireplace, piled high with leather bound books and roles of parchment. A stub of a candle sat in a candle holder. It was slowly burning out, sending flickers of light dancing off the stone walls. The fire was not yet lit so the only source of light in the room was the small, lit, candle. 

Moving into the room Ari left the door open letting light spill in to help her see. On the desk she found a few new, un lit candles. Picking one up she lit it with the use of the melted stub of the old one. Once the new candle was lit, Ari extinguished the old stub and set it on the table. Placing the new candle in the holder she picked it up and brought it up with her as she sat in front of the fire place. 

A pile of logs sat beside the fireplace along with a basket filled with old, discarded pieces of paper. Ari picked out a few logs and piled them in the grate. It was early spring and Ari was sure the stone walls of the castle would get quite cold in the middle of the night. Once the logs were set, Ari folded up a few sheets of paper and stuck them under the wood. Bringing the candle closer, she waited till the flames consumed the parchment and stood up. 

Soon there was a small fire crackling away. Light spilled into the room from the newly lit fire and Ari place the candle back on the desk. Her first job was done. Now onto the second. Ari walked over to the bed. It was a large bed it could easily fit three people comfortably. Tall wooden posts reached up to the ceiling. The dark red curtains that hung from the posts were pulled open. Ari remembered that it was called a four poster bed. 

She stood at the edge of the bed, with her back to the door, just staring at the blankets. Ari wasn't sure what to do. How did the prince like his sheets arranged. It seemed like such a simple task but she was nervous. Honestly all Ari could think was that if she did anything wrong the prince would be cross and send her away. 

Ari had lost herself in thought but was pulled out of her mind when she heard a voice behind her. "You know they are just blankets. They will not hurt you." Ari jumped about a foot in the air and turned around. Standing against the door frame was a young man. He was dressed extravagantly, a rich purple tunic covered by a charcoal vest. His hair was brown and was messy, almost like Louis, Ari thought. What caught her eye though was the sword that hung from his hip. Ari stared at him with wide eyes and she felt her face heat up in embarrassment. 

The smile that had been on the young man's lips had disappeared when he looked at Ari's face. He took a step into the room and said. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ari dropped her gaze to the floor because there was only one person this man could be. "No your highness," Ari mumbled. "You did not scare me." She listened as the young man took a few more steps into the room. "Well if you are sure," the man said. Ari nodded signalling that she was indeed all right, even though her heart was beating faster than normal. 

The sound of more footsteps filled the room then Ari saw a pair of black boots fill her vision from where she was staring at the floor. "Well it seems that you already know who I am. However I would like to do this formally. So if you could look up for me. I would very much like to see your face again." Ari felt another blush spread over her cheeks, they seemed to bleed into each other. But she did what she was told and looked up towards the prince. He was now standing very close in front of her and she could now see that he had very nice brown eyes, very warm. 

The smile returned to his lips as Ari looked up. "Perfect. Well, hello. You have probably already figured this out but I am Liam Payne, crowned prince. And who are you? I mean I already know who you are, my maid, but I would like to know your name." Ari had to bite her lip to prevent herself from giggling. She wondered if the Prince realized that he was babbling slightly. Ari felt herself relax slightly. 

"My name is Arianna Darcy, your highness." Taking her skirt in her hands Ari bent her knees slightly. "I am at your service, whatever you may desire just ask." She mimicked the actions she had been taught by Mrs. Potts while in the kitchen. This was the proper way she was to address the prince. Prince Payne smiled and held out his hand. Ari was stunned for a moment before she reached out and took hold of the prince's hand. It was large, heavy and warm in her smaller one. "It is very nice to meet you Arianna. And yes, my desires. There is one thing I would like to ask you just now." 

The prince dropped her hand and Ari nodded. "Anything Sire." The princes smile widened. "I would very much like it if you just called me Liam. While we are in private at least." Ari didn't say anything. Was she even allowed to do that? She felt comfortable enough doing that with Harry, but he wasn't the prince. Ari licked her lips nervously. "Sire I... I don't feel comfortable with that." realizing that she had just said no to the prince Ari quickly looked down again. 

She heard the prince sigh. "I understand. But if you do end up feeling comfortable, please feel free to call me Liam. Ari nodded at the ground, but she did not think there would ever be a time where she would be comfortable enough to call the prince by his name. "Of coerce your highness. I must finish my job." She heard the prince move further into the room. "Yes, carry on." Ari turned, looked up, saw that the prince had taken up the seat at his table. Looking back down at the bed she took the top of the covers and pulled them down. Deciding to make things uniform Ari walked around the bed and did the same to the other side, making a strait line. 

Once that was done, Ari turned towards the prince. "I am finished your grace. If that is all?" The prince looked up from where he had been writing. He smiled at Ari, "Yes I think that is all. You are free to go Arianna. Have a good night." Ari took hold of her skirt again and bent her knees. "Good night your highness." Turning around Ari walked towards the door. Pulling it open she stepped out into the hall and let the heavy wood swing shut behind her. 

Well that wasn't so hard, Ari thought. She could do that again, easily. Walking down the hallway she reached the staircase that would take her back up to the servants floor. She was about to start on her way up the stairs when Niall appeared in front of her. "Ari!" he exclaimed. He opened his arms for a hug and Ari found herself leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him. "How are you?" He asked. "I am fine. I just met the prince," Ari replied. 

Niall gave her a squeeze and pulled away. "And what was he like? I am about to go and meet him now. Mr. Collins said that he called for me." Ari thought about it for a moment. In her brief meeting with the prince he seemed nice enough. "He is very pleasant." Niall visibly relaxed at her words. It always amazed Ari at how much Niall trusted her word. "Good," Niall breathed. "I best get going. Don't want to keep him waiting." 

Ari nodded. "That would be best." Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to Niall's cheek and started up the stares. "Oh Ari," Niall called after her. Turning slightly Ari looked down at him. "Come to mine and Zayn's room when your roommate has fallen asleep. Louis will meet us there." Ari nodded at that. She didn't even need a reason. She knew that at the end of this day they would all need to talk to each other. Niall smiled at her and walked off down the hall. Ari turned around and made her way up the stairs to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH HA It was Liam. Who called it?  
> Also these chapters are getting longer, so that means they are going to take longer to write. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon, but I can't promise anything.


End file.
